camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Branwell
Ronald Branwell Welcome= General Personality Camp Life |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: Angus McLaren Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Combat & Abilities #Children of Notus have the ability to create gusts of hot wind which slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Notus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Notus have the ability to create a dense fog which obstructs the view of everyone nearby which dissipates after a short time. #Children of Notus are able to create a small localised rain storm, combined with winds, they can use this to not only soak their opponents, but drive rain into them, distracting them and slowing them down, however anyone standing within the area will get wet, friend or foe. #Children of Notus are stronger in the warm summer months. #Children of Notus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Notus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Notus have the ability to bring pure water to a boil at will using a hot breeze. #Children of Notus have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. #Children of Notus are able to surround themselves with a tornado/funnel of wind, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, this can be used to block some projectiles or at least slow them down, as well as knock back enemies. They can also use this to surround an enemy, trapping them within the funnel for a short time, the longer the user holds the tornado/wind funnel the more energy it drains. #(will be unlocked 4/2/14) Children of Notus have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a pure steam for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. #Children of Notus are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with children of Boreas. |} |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} |-| Relationships= Relationships |} OOC Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Ronald Category:Branwell Category:Angus McLaren